zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:EliteWolf Animates/Zimmer Twins in Review (December 2018)
Well, this year was the worst year I've ever seen on Zimmer Twins. Many reviews on https://www.commonsensemedia.org/website-reviews/zimmer-twins/user-reviews have shown that Zimmer Twins need to up their game on their website, as you can see that many people are upset on how Zimmer Twins is using scripts, inactivity, and just showing how unsafe it actually is to some parents. Considently, as of making this blog post, a new review came in for the website by DarkStormWithStreams2. Which again, is another negative review. On this website, it shows that in 2018, Zimmer Twins recieved a lot of terrible reviews, and nothing appears to be good. Parents said it deserves a 60% and kids say it deserves an 80% I believe it should be much lower than that because with a bunch of negative reviews that are flowing on that website, there should be a much lower percent. So, what is my percentage of the website this year? I'd have to give it an 16 percent. That is about 50% off from last years' review. (Where I said it was about a 70%). So why the terrible review? Well, Common Sense Media has helped me decide. I figured this year I would look at some other reviews and take a look at theirs and have them decide. And like I said, not many parents are agreeing with Zimmer Twins being a safe website. And most of these accusations are unforutnatly true. This year, I couldn't seem to find much positives to make it deserve a higher precentage. So, lets start our rank back up to 100 percent. For starters, there were only two must sees this year and about 7 or 8 blog posts this year. For an entire year, that's awful. Normally, Zimmer Twins has about 30 per year and about 10 or 11. This being really below average, I'd knock the points down to 70 percent. It is unexcuseable to click a few buttons every now and then. Then, we lost nessa's activity this year, where JCee became the only active mod this year. This lead me to believe that it should be decreased to 50%, less mod activity is terrible. And then, we lost more members this year than gain. Most members that did join only stayed with the community for a month and never posted. This lead me to believe that decreation in user activity should bring it down to 20 percent. Next, we have the crappy warning system. The warning system probably was the worst thing that could've been on here this year, it finally broke this year and started warning users for no reason. This lead me to believe that Zimmer Twins deserves a -6% I know a negative precentage might seem extreme, but I looked at the one positive. The community, although falling apart, the active members happened to hold the website together throughout the year, which lead me to believe that a 16 percent would do. So, was this year good? Not at all, Zimmer Twins should really do something, this website is earning them money. This, I must say, was the worst year ever in the history of Zimmer Twins. These negative reviews lead me to believe that Zimmer Twins are starting to consider a shutdown or a needed update. Category:Blog posts